Coming, Going, and Coming again
by thegambit23
Summary: This is a ROMY song fic. typa story..... READ AND REVIEW and i'm really bad at summary's...i think its better than it sounds..juss give it a chance pple!..u might actually enjoy it. just read it..give it a whirl..it can't hurt.
1. Stupid Girl

This is a song-fic..sorta..neways..its one shot for now, i hope to have more than 1 chapter..its Romy....read to find out what its about...

Disclaimer: do u really think i own the x-men and/or anything associated with them...haha!..ahhh, thats so funny...

Remy's 19 yrs. old

Rogue's 19 yrs. old (she could touch now)

Chapter 1- Stupid Girl

Remy has joined the X-Men. Remy and Rogue have been pretty good friends since the New Orleans "incident". Its been a couple months since Louisiana and Remy joining the team. As of late Remy has been getting more and more serious feelings for Rogue, but.. unfortunately or fortunately, Rogue seems sort of oblivious of them because they are such good friends, right now she only thinks of him as that , maybe a little bit more....

It was about 7 p.m. and Remy was just walking into the kitchen when he spotted Rogue sitting on one of the stools in there eating a bowl of Kix cereal. He sat down next to her and asks "Kix's? At night?", she answers back at him "Yep, Kix's, at nahte, can' get anythin' past you, huh Swamp Rat?" "What are you implyin', dat moi is stupid?", "Ah am "implyin" that yer statin' the obvious.", "Well, isn' it obvious dat i was statin' de obvious chere'?" "Sure, sugah, sure.."

Then Rogue leaves the kitchen. _Speaking of leaving_ Remy thought,_Didn' Roguey talk to moi bout maybe leavin_ _**here** , I hope she doesn', i don' wan' her to leave, she's m' best friend, an' more....man, i'm really fallin' fo' her...what should i do, i can' have her leave me..._ After those thoughts Remy goes up in his shared room with Pyro, though right now hes not there, hes out with Wanda, and decides to listen to some music...

**Wanna love ya  
Wanna bug ya  
Wanna squeeze ya  
Stupid girl  
  
Wanna touch ya,  
Wanna take ya,  
Wanna shut ya,  
Stupid girl.  
  
I can't take this,  
Born to break this.  
  
She's going away,   
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl  
  
I'm a loner,  
I'm a loser,  
I'm a winner,  
In my mind.  
  
I'm a bad one,  
I'm a good one,  
I'm a sick one,  
With a smile.  
  
I can't take this,  
Born to break this.  
  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?   
Stupid girl, Stupid girl  
  
_[acoustic break]_  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl  
  
(whoa)  
  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?   
Stupid girl, Stupid girl  
  
_[repeat chorus til end.]_**

"Wow, dis song, is pretty friggin true." Remy said to himself, as he drifted off to sleep....

ok, thats the first chapter, i kno it really sux, but tell me wat u think, REVIEW PLEASE, its my first time at this....

i'm out see ya

thegambit..


	2. Duality

Disclaimer: sigh must i really put this.. i don't own x-men evo., marvel or watever blah blah blah....

**Reviewers-** I got 2...better than none..yay!

**EileenBlazer:** ur right, it is scury. and i agree wit u, never to much Romy! thanx for the suggestions, i'll try to make it better, thanks a bunch!...

**Eric01:** umm, i didn't xactly get ur review..the storyline is non-existant?..i must have failed to mention that the story came to me outta the blue. I must disagree with u on 2 things, I LUV Romy, so theres a very very slim chance that i'll be writin anything different, sorry, and for the song, i luv that 2, but thats just my opinion. i'll try to write more story than lyrics, and thank u for ur constructive criticism...

**This story will always have some typa song snipet, if not the whole song, in it..Read and Review..and be nice...please?...**

Chapter 2: Duality

Rogue was working out in the Institutes gym, taking all her frustrations out on the helpless punching bag. Needless to say, she was having a rough day (A/N: hehe, that ryhmes..sry..).

The pysches were bothering her again; she felt like she hardly knew herself anymore. She told Remy about it, and he said for her to go and see if the Proff. could help her. So, she took his advice, and went to Xavier. Of course, like always, that didn't do shit. Except for the pysches pushing him out of her mind, and resulting in a major migraine for Rogue.

After that little try out, again, she went back to Remy; her best friend, besides Kitty, because he seemed to be the only one able to calm the pysches. That usually would help a lot, but it still sometimes got overwhelming, and she would lose a little bit of control of her absorbency powers; that part of it just started happening recently, and to be honest, she was gettin a little worried. It just keeps coming back..

**I push my fingers into my eyes...  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache...  
But it's made of all the things I have to take...  
Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside...  
If the pain goes on...  
Aaaaaaaah!**

Rogue remembers one vivid conversation she had with Remy at a time, when the pysches were all barreling down on her, and she lost control of her powers.

_Flashback...._

_It must have been at least 3 weeks since the pysches started bothering her again. This was the **5th** time this week. Rogue was just walking down the hallway towards Remy's room when all of a sudden she heard a rush of voices all saying and wanting to get out. She started to sway and had to lean against the wall for support. Bobby came out of his room and saw her, wondering what was wrong, he went over to help her. At this the same time, Rogue felt her powers "turn on" unwillingly._

_Just before Bobby could touch her arm, she was wearing a tank top, she yelled a "Don't touch meh!" and took off running/stumbling into Remy's room, slamming the door shut. Luckily for her, Remy knew what was going on and took out his gloves and a long sleeve shirt._

**Pull me back together  
Or separate the skin from bone  
Leave me all the Pieces, then you can leave me  
alone  
Tell me the reality is better than the dream  
But I found out the hard way,  
Nothing is what it seems! **

_Once Remy had held her for a little while, whispering soothing french into her ear, she was ok. Rogue's own thoughts were far from ok though, the word "FRANCE" came into mind, like a big neon sign, also "food" came into her head, she had skipped lunch, but thats besides the point. The Proffesor had told her that he knew of a man in France that could help her with the pysches by means of meditation, he was a supposed "master" of it, and could help anyone. He has helped mutants in the past with their powers, through body and spirit._

_Rogue decided she was going to run this idea by Remy, to see his thoughts on it._

_" Hey Rems?" she had said softly, with him still holding her._

_"Oui chere?" he answered her, in the same quiet tone of voice._

_" Do ya think Ah should go ta France fo' a lil' while? Ta get some help with mah pysches?"_

_" If it'll help y' wit' dat, den oui, i tink y' should, dough i don' really wan' y' t' leave. I'll miss y'."_

_" Ah'll miss ya too sugah, but..."_

_" Y' really need help wit' dese pysches" Remy finished for her._

_"Exactlay."_

_"Well, jus' so y' kno' Rogue, whatever y' do, m' wit' y' one hundred an' one percent."_

_Feeling that her powers were back to normal and "off", she turned around and gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek._

_"Thanks for yer support Remy."_

_"No prob. mah chere."_

_End flashback..._

By this time, Rogue stopped her work out, remembering that moment like it was yesterday. Now she was thinking of leaving for France in few days. She knew she would miss Remy, and vice versa, but this was something she just had to do. Once again, she found herself wondering about her feelings for Remy, and how this happened..so much to take in..

**All I've got...all I've got is insane...  
All I've got...all I've got is insane...  
All I've got...all I've got is insane!  
All I've got...all I've got is insane! **

ok peoples...this is the end of this chapter, i hope it was better than the first time... PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! ITS THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM LEFT CORNER...ok...well...i'm out..

thegambit..

**  
**


	3. Not Now

**Disclaimer:** i don't own anything cept the story obviously....

ok...i got absolutely no reviews what so ever...maybe i should stop writing huh?....yea....

Coming, Going, and Coming again

song is in bold, regular story is not in bold...i was very bored in studyhall today..so i thought up some of this chapter...

_**Chapter 3: Not Now**_

**Come here, please hold my hand for now  
Help me, I'm scared please show me how to fight this,  
God has a master plan  
And I guess  
I am in his demand  
Please save me this time I cannot run  
And I'll see you when this is done  
And now I have come to realize  
That you are the one who's left behind**

Rogue was due to leave tomorrow for France.The "Power Guru Helper Person", as Kitty has so descriptively called him, has said that getting all of Rogue's pysches under control would take about a half a year or more. Of course, she wasn't exactly a happy camper because of that little factoid of information.....and neither was Gambit.They hadn't been away from eachother for more than a couple days in the last 2 years. Thus so, they decided to spend as much time together today as they can.

So there they were, sitting on the Remy's bed, in the dark, watching American Wedding. Stifler had just done his cow milking "routine" while he was talking with Finch; and Rogue's eyes were wide, and her hand was over her mouth...trying to hide the smile she was giving...because she had just spit out her wine cooler all over Remy because that part was "so fuckin funny!" as she had put it. Now Remy was far from smiling, he was soaked. It seemed as though Rogue had taken one prettay damn big gulp before she laughed out.

"Roguey, wha' have y' got t' say fo' dis?"

"uhmm...oops?.." she gave a very innocent smile with her answer.

" Sorry, cherie, wrong answer..."

"Wrong ansah? Give meh a break..it was an accidental accident. ok, Rems, Ah'm sorray" she was apologizing half-heartedly..i on?..accidents happen....though she wouldn't consider the _whole_ thing an accident...she was planning on getting him back for putting the ice cream in her face at the mall....and this just happened to be the perfect, opportune moment..but he didn't have to know that..

Rogue took his hand and gave him big puppy dog eyes to try and convince him that she was actually sorry..even if it was just a sliver of sorrow...

Remy was going to take the rest of his cooler and dump it over her head..but after she held his hand and gave him the irresistable eyes...he couldn't go through with it,and decided to get as much out this as he could before she had to leave the next day. So, he put his left arm around her shoulders, and took her right hand in his, and continued to watch the movie.

**Please stay until I'm gone  
I'm here hold on to me I'm right here  
Waiting**

Rogue awoke and found herself curled up in Remy's arms, on his bed. Seeing as it was 4 AM, her flight was at 5:30, it took about a half hour or more to get to the local airport, and Remy was bringing her; she decided it would be a very good idea to wake him up; and that was exactly what she did.

"Hey, Rems, wake up sugah."

Remy just groaned and buried his head more into her neck.

"C'mon mon amour,just 5 more minutes." he mumbled almost incoherently,but she had heard it.

_Did he just call me his love?_ Rogue thought

Remy's eyes snapped open, but Rogue couldn't see them, _Did I just call her my love? way to let the cat outta the bag Lebeau!_, Remy thought.

"Remy reallah, get up, ya got bout fahve minutes ta get ready before Ah gotta leave, and your bringin me 'member?"

"Oh yea. Moi is bringin y' ain' I?" Remy was thankful Rogue didn't ask him about the "mon amour" thing.

"Oui. So get your ass outta bed. Now!" Rogue yelled that last word right into his ear. THUMP Gambit fell out of the bed from the shock of the loud noise so sudden.

" Ow.I'm ok Roguey, don' worry bout me. 'm up."

"Good, get ready."

"Oui,oui."

So, Remy and Rogue took their showers (seperately of course u sick little people, none of that will happen...til later...;)-. They got ready in their clothes.

Remy was wearing baggy cargo pants and black tight shirt that had a flaming King of Hearts card on the front, and of course, as you all may have guessed, his trench coat.

Rogue was wearing tight regular jeans, that were a little baggy near the bottom, a tight black plain short sleeved shirt , her black etnies for shoes, and her own smaller black trench coat.. Since her shirt showed her midriff, you could see half of her flaming Queen of Hearts tattoo that was a little bit on the side of her stomach in the front.

Now they were ready to go.

Rogue said her goodbyes to everyone, and Remy drove her to the airport.

Once they were there, Remy walked Rogue to the terminal she was supposed to be going in.

Rogue was sad...but at the same time excited..she was seeing France, _and_ getting her pysches under control;killing two birds with one stone. Though she didn't really think much of the French people, the country itself is beautiful.

"Ahhh, Roguey, dis is it."

"Yep,this is it"

"Uh, I guess I'll be seein y' den..."

"aww, Remy come 'here." Rogue pulled Remy into a tight hug. "Ah'm gonna miss ya, ya know that? Ah'm gonna miss ya a lot."

"Oui, I'm gonna miss y' too cherie, wish y' didn' 'ave ta go"

"Ah wish ya were comin' with me."

"Yea, but y' need y'r peace while y'r dere."

Rogue sighed, "Ah know."

" Will flight 117 please get ready to board the plane" said a monotone attendant's voice.

"Well, thats meh."

"Yea, dats y'..."

"Hopefully Ah'll see ya sooner than latah Rems.."

"Oui, same 'ere Roguey, same 'ere.."

They pulled eachother into another quick, tight hug, and Rogue gave him a fleeting kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Remy!" Rogue yelled as she was walking down the terminal. "Ah love you.." she whispered.

"Au Revior cherie!" Remy had yelled back...and as he was watching her plane start to leave he whispered "Je t'aime mon amour..."

**I see, a light it feels good  
And I'll come back soon just like you would  
It's useless, my name has made the list  
And I wish, I gave you one last kiss  
  
Please stay until I'm gone  
I'm here hold on to me I'm right here  
Waiting and take  
My one last breath, and don't forget  
That I will be right here  
Waiting  
_[x3]_**

Hello all. well, there it is for ya....umm, please please please, review!...it would be appreciated...thank u...please....

i'm out...

thegambit...


	4. Lost Without You

**Disclaimer:** man, i hate puttin this thing.....i own nothin, not the songs,not x-men evo., notta, zip, zilch..i'm such a poor ass..oh yea..i deff. own...sure...

**Reviews:** whoo hoo! i got some!

**RouGey:** no offense taken...umm..i'm can't say that i'll stop the song fic. thing completely..but i will use less lyrics, and try to put a lil more story k?....thanx for reviewin!

**BananaPanda24:**thanx 4 the compliment...um..chapter 2 song? i'll put all the songs for the other chapter b4 i start this 1..thanx 4 reviewing!

**Elanor Tique:**wow, i got 3 from u...i'll try the approaches, if i don't do it right then..i dunno...and in this story...Rogue and Rems are those typa really really good friends that have always had feelings for the other, but are juss startin to really realize it...how did i know u ask?...well, lets juss say i'm pyschic....and don't worry..i'll keep it up...thanx 4 reviewin!..oh yea..i didn't even notice i repeated myself..lol..i juss wrote it..oopsy..we'll juss pretend that said chere or sumthin instead....

**Songs:** Chapter 1: Cold-Stupid Girl

Chapter 2: Slipknot-Duality

Chapter 3- Blink 182- Not Now

this chapter...Blink 182- Lost Without you....as u can see..i like mostly rock..but i'm pretty open bout music...i like a lot of diff. kinds...oh yea, song lyrics are in bold...wat would i do without studyhall..this helps a lot..i get done with my stuff..and start a chapter or story....here it is..enjoy!..hopefully...

**Coming, Going, and Coming again**

**Chapter 4: Lost Without You**

Remy was sitting in his room...depressed. Needless to say he missed Rogue. It has been well over half a year since he last heard from his southern belle. In order for there to be perfect peace where she was staying, there was no modern technology, it wasn't allowed; so she couldn't really keep in touch.He had tried writing a letter to her and either, she didn't get it or she couldn't write back.

He just wanted to hear her voice again, with her sultry southern accent. All he could keep thinking of was that last night before she left; how she fit perfectly into his arms, how comfortable he was with her, everything.

**I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you  
I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you  
Where are you now? I can hear footsteps... I'm dreaming...  
And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this...**

Every night he dreams about her strolling down the hall and into his room but, when he wakes up...shes gone.

Every one can tell that he misses her. They do too; but not as much as he. Remy can't wait till she gets back, he has to tell her his feelings, how much he loves her. He must. He can't be alone anymore, he needs her, and hopefully, she needs him just as much.

**Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you**

He wondered if she looks any different now, he does, but just a little. He has now cut his hair so it is jus ta little bit below the top part of his ear, and hangs a little in his eyes, at all different lengths; a cut Rogue had suggested a little while before she left. Other than his hair, he hasn't changed a bit. Still a little cocky, but his happiness has dwindled since she has gone.

Without her here, he feels like hes not complete, like a part of him is missing.

Whats the part gone? His Heart

Where is it? She has it.

**I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you**

Phew. done..i know its short. and it kinda sux....PLEASE REVIEW!...it is appreciated...umm...well..i told u the song...theres the chapter...i'll try to update soon...i'm gonna prolly endin up writin a lot of my stuff in studyhall..the only problem is findin time to type it....damn school...oh well..this gives me better writing skills neways..and i like writing it...

ok well, i'm out...

thegambit...


	5. Home Coming

**Disclaimer:** ...this is such a pain in the ass....yea..i own it..and a..the one eyed purple people eater juss came over asking for a cup of sugar...

**Reviews, reviews,reviews:**

**GreenFairyGirl88-**bonjour.glad ya want more chapters..well...their comin...maybe a lil slow...but their o the way....thank u for reviewin!

**Elanor Tique-**hi again. ok...yea..i'm finally finding time for typing...yay! its the weekend!...umm this chapter should be longer than the last..i tried....thanx 4 reviewin!

**loneraven-**glad ya like it!...um..i'll try and update as soon as i get the chance....thanks for reviewin!

**ishandahalf-**he is adorable....i'll try and write longer chaps...this one should be longer...thanx 4 reviewin!

**SaraQueen4-**ok..no prob...u reviewed!...heh. same here for bein a sucker for romy's..since i am...i juss decided i wanted to write one.thanx for the compliment!

**ali-cat333-**poor Remy indeed....i'll try and update soon as i can....thanx 4 reviewing!

**Rynn Abhorsen-**i didn't even notice the sentence thing....and..i am workin on the text/lyrics thing...i've noticed it 2...thanx 4 the compliment and reviewin!...there should be more from me...i got a lot of ideas..but i wanna finish this 1 first...

this chapter is gonna be longer than the last....umm....the songs(yes i used 2 for this chappie) for this one is _Switchfoot-Dare you to Move_, _Enigma-Return to Innocence & Incubus-Southern Girl._ for the songs, for each chapter that has 1, i try to make it fit in as good as possible with the story, for dare you to move, if u saw the video, don't really think of that, it will just mess you up in trying to understand....ok... here it is...oh and 1 more thing...for me to write the chapter..i need to be listening to the song..like right now..i'm listenin to the first 1 thats used...

_Coming, Going, and Coming again_

_Chapter 5: Home Coming_

**Welcome to the planet**

**Welcome to existence**

Its been a month, and finally Rogue is coming back. Her plane is going to be landing in Bayville in about 10 minutes.

**Everyones here, Everyones here**

**Everybody's watching you now**

**Everybody waits for you now**

She is actually a little nervous, she hasn't talked to any of her friends for almost a full year. The "Power Guru Helper Person", whos name she found out to be Orlando, had taken a tiny bit longer than expected, but now she is keeping the pysches under full control with ease.

Everyday she meditates for about 2 hours, and that keeps them at bay.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to land.", the flight attendants fakely perky voice came over the intercom.

Anxiousness and a vaguely excited feeling overcame the nervousness. Soon she would be seeing everyone;seeing Remy. Tonight, she decided, tonight she would tell him her feelings.

Rogue got off the plane, went into the airport, and got her luggage. Right then was when she saw all of them, and Remy trailing a little behind, almost looking...shy?..that was new. She then dropped her bags and hugged everyone until she got to him.

**What happens next?**

**What happens next?**

They stood there for a little while, awkwardness slowly coming. While they were taking eachother in, she noticed he got the haircut she wanted him to; and he noticed she had grew her hair a little longer, like he wanted her to. For make-up now, she has gone a little lighter on it, still a little "gothic", but not as heavy or layers.

**I Dare you to Move**

**I Dare you to Move...**

Finally neither of them could stand it any longer, and they pulled eachother into a tight, loving embrace. They both pulled apart a little bit, and stared into eachtoher's eyes; Their faces starting to move closer and closer, inch by inch, until their lips connected into a soft, yet passionate kiss.

**If you're looking for an open book,**

**look no further I am yours...**

Remy was the first to pull away.

"I love y' Rogue, I always have." Remy said while gazing into her emerald eyes.

**You're and exception to the rule,**

**You're a bonafide rarity.**

**You're all I ever wanted, Southern Girl,**

**Could you want me?**

"Ah love ya too Remy." she said looking back at him.

After that they went back to the mansion on Remy's motorcycle. Rogue said she was going to go up and start to unpack when Remy said he was going to help her with her bags.

Instead of unpacking, they ended up on her bed.

**Love**

**Emotion**

**Feeling, Emotion**

Remy's hands moved under her shirt, while Rogue's clasped around his neck. They kissed passionately and Rogue pushed him down onto the bed. Remy then rolled her over so he was on top and looked into her eyes.

"I'm so glad y' back chere" he whispered.

"Meh too, Rems, meh too." she breathed out.

Then they started kissing again. Remy and Rogue pulled eachother's shirtss off and were starting on their pants until somebody barged into the room...( if u didn't see the writing below, u guys would probably think i was leaving you with some crappy cliff-hanger..but nah uh..i hate em, and i would think u guys do 2,so it probably will never happen).

They had both heard the door, but didn't think much of it...until they heard the distinct growl and 'snikt ' noise.

"What the ...!" Logan said getting angrier by the minute.

With that, Remy quickly got up off of Rogue, zipped up his pants, and now was searching for his shirt. Rogue was doing the same, while trying to think of how to explain this....

_Damn it! What am Ah suppose ta say? "oh hey Logan, yea, Remy and Ah were just bout ready ta possibly get it on until you came in...shit!, _Rogue thought.

"Uhhhh....h-heeey Logan...heh...whats up?" Rogue asked nervously.

"Well, I was about to check on you and ask how it went, but it seems that he already has..." he said disturbingly calm; but with a stern look on his face.

"Oh really well, t-thats nice...well...um..it was fine, Ah can control em...thats bout it..." Rogue said, she was kind of scared to tell you the truth.

By now they both had found their shirts, and had put them on, now, Remy was standing behind Rogue incase he needed protection from Wolvie, seeing where this might go.

" Yea. Bub, I would watch where ya do that stuff if I were you. Next time, I won't be so nice, got it?!" he asked gruffily. Both Remy and Rogue shook their heads feverishly.

"Yes" Rogue said quickly.

"Oui" Remy said at the same speed.

"Good! I better not catch you again bub!" with that said, Logan left the room.

"Phew!" Rogue let out. " Mahn! Ah thought you were doomed."

"Yea, I tought we were t-wait, why did y' juss say y' tought I was doomed?"

"Cuz. Logan won' hurt meh..." Rogue reasoned.

"Oh. O' course. forgot dat."

"Yep, and he never calls me 'bub',only guys, and that would be you monsiuer."

"Well, thats....nice, madmoiselle..now..where were we?" Remy asked ready to get back into the ruined moment.

" Right bout here sugah..." Rogue said as she kissed him.

Now once again, they started in their "activities". What did they do? (hm, well, i think i'm gonna leave ya to ur imaginations. Lets just say that they won't be outta that room for a while. ;)

ooook...welll...hopefully that was better...i think some of this chapter was crap..i wrote it in studyhall again..oh well....umm..if ur wondering why i didn't make a chase out of Wolvie and Remy, it was because i didn't want that to be the main thing of this, i wanted Rogue and Remy to stay mainly the central characters, and plus, Rogue's 19, not 17, Logan needs ta let go a little.

ok, well.. NEXT CHAPTER: ON FIRE., little intro.....They looked extremely happy to anyone watching...."is it me or does it look like they just got laid?" tabby asked.....

i'm out...

the gambit.....review pple's, review.....as u can see, they do get answered...there may be spellin errors, i don't have spell check, pathetic i know....and..i'm way to tired to re-read...its only 11:12 pm too..but i am sick..i'm on 2 sets of pills right now...and my ears hurt!...so i'm gonna leave ya ....til later....bye!....


	6. Bliss

**Disclaimer:** i own it...and i also happen to own all of europe 2...who does actually own that?...

**Reviewy's:**

**Kagome Rogue Shizoru-** whenever u get to this...umm..yea i kno the 1st chapter really sucked...2nd was ok...but think this 1, and 3 were the better of em...merci for reviewin!...

**ali-cat333-**alrighty..thanx 4 the compliment and reviewin...aye aye! capitan!..i am updatin!..

**GreenFairyGirl88-**studyhall...a life saver huh?...lol...thanx 4 reviewin!...

**Elanor Tique-**i'm bad at art, well..i need to be in the mood for me to get sumthin good, and it'll always be spontaneous...anyways...i know..that was lame..but hey..i juss needed sumthin to get them back into the swing of things quickly...sooo..that was it...but it was pretty bad...oh well 2 bad..lol..yea..we're deff. not the only ones..but hey!..i juss found out i did really good on 3 of my tests..so i'm happy..and happy that u like the story...ok..thanx 4 reviewin!...

**Goddess of Revolution-**i would hope i'm improving....touching, touching, touching..its all good..lol..i'm keepin this goin...thanx 4 reviewin!..

**Fiona12690-**yes yes..pple gettin caught..very amusing...unless ur gettin caught..but wats the chances of that?..i never get caught..umm..for the song..do u wanna see it b4 i post it..or should i post it so u can read it? i got confuzzled...i'll try and review more..umm...i'ma updatin..ok..thanx 4 reviewin!....

ok...this chapter ..should be more....fun shall i say?..though some of u may think this is a little off topic..i needed to make it a little more light-hearted right now..well...some of it...the songs i used for this one is..._Switchfoot-On Fire and Twenty-Four _....ok...got my cd in..songs ready to play.. lets get this show on the road huh? oh yea...i had to change the title to this 1...things got a little mixed up....ok..i kno some of u guys don't give bout the review responses..but..i feel i should respond to pple who give me good reviews..they help...and make u wanna keep writin..ok..well..here we go...

_Coming, Going, and Coming again..._

_Chapter 6: Bliss_

**...Life is not what i thought it was**

**Twenty-four hours ago...**

**...And you're raising these twenty-four voices**

**With twenty-four hearts...**

The next day was one of the best...for some.

It was morning at the Xavier Institute; about 10 o'clock. Rogue and Remy had come downstairs and now were seated at the large, rectangular, oak table, drinking coffee; Remy's arm was around her, and they were sharing the same cup. Remy had just whispered something in her ear that made her giggle, blush, and give him a light smack on the chest.

They looked extremely happy to anyone watching; especially Remy, his mood has changed dramatically since Rogue returned.

"Is it me, or does it look like they just got laid?" Tabby asked

"Not you." Jubilee said. "It does look like they just got laid...wait. What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"I'm visiting fellow peers ok? And gettin some grub while I'm at it." Tabs said with a mouth full of muffin.

"Oh. fellow peers huh?ok then, well, hi. And please, if you would, so kindly chew your food before you talk. I'm gettin sprayed by bits!"

"Heh.Oops." Tabby said "But really, you think they did it last night...or this morning?"

"Last Night."

"How do you know?"

"Because. I just know. I'm good with these things."

"Ha! My ass, thats bullshit."

"Ok, ok. So i saw Logan go into Rogue's room last night, and yell at them, also i saw Remy with his shirt off...oh! and...I heard noises comin from there after Logan left..."

"You heard noises? Like what?" Tabby continued after Jubilee shook her head 'yes' to her question.

"I'm not gonna describe them!"

"Oh c'mon! Please?"

"They were moans...and....stuff like that ok? sheesh!gettin the third degree over here!"

"Oh yea then. It was last night.And look, their livin happily ever after..."

"Yep"

"...hot steamy sex." Tabby finished..

"Tabby!"

"What? Its true."

"Yea but..."

"But nothing. They had a love scene...cept there was no acting needed."

"Well...whatever.." Jubilee said and walked away.

Tabby just shrugged and followed her into the Rec.Room still eating her muffin.

"Hey guys!"

"Uh! _Tabby!_"

"Whoopsies."

"Ahh! I got blueberry in me eye!"

Next thing Rogue and Remy knew, Rhane came running through screaming,

"Me eye! Me eye!", and heard Tabby's muffled voice yelling, "Sorry Rhanesy!"

"Ewwwwww!" muffled movement..

"Tabitha! Give me that damn muffin!!" Bobby's voice sounded through.

"NO! MINE! AWAY!!" spitting noise

"Uh! My new shirt! I'm outta here!"

Tabby had found a new defense weapon...chewed muffin.

While they were hearing this, Rogue and Remy just stared at the door, frozen with blank faces. Then Remy said, "Kids.", Rogue just nodded and responded with a simple "yea." After a minute they heard a deep growly voice yell.."Tabitha!" and a "Sorry Badger!"...but not another 'Tabby!', she must have finished her muffin after that last "accidental" spit. Logan walked in grumbling, ad splattered with muffin.They both burst out laughing, even though they didn't see it happen, they could picture everything easily by just hearing what they did.

Wolverine then growled at them, a deadly growl, and then they quickly shut their traps.

Later....

Rogue was sitting with Remy, in his lap to be exact, cuddled up and telling him about her trip and just talking about nothing, but at the same time everything....

**Your on Fire, when he's near you**

**Your on Fire, when he speaks, yeah....**

Little did they know that three pairs of eyes were watching them. Property of Kitty, Bobby, and Ray.

"Wow, look at them. They look so happy." Kitty said.

"Yea...Damn though! I think Rogue got even hotter than she was before! No wonder Gambit's like that. I would be too if I had that sittin on my lap." Bobby said staring at Rogue.

"Bobby!"

" I agree with you Bob. Rogue is one piece of hot ass! Too bad she's taken." Ray said...also staring at Rogue.

"Oh my God! What the hell?! Ok, look at their faces, not Rogue's ass..."

"What about..."

"..or chest!or any other body part!..Just the face, their faces. Have you ever seen either of them like this with anyone except eachother?" Kitty asked.

"No" Bobby and Ray answered simultaneously.

"Awww..." Kitty gave out a dreamy sigh "Their in love!"

"Yea, yea.."Both answered. They were a little mad that they couldn't have Rogue.

"Oh! Hm. uhh..Their starting to kiss...maybe we should leave them alone...." Kit said uncertaintly. Then the three left their spots in the doorway.

Rogue smiled warmly up at Remy and snuggled into him more. Remy just smiled back and gazed at her. He was deeply enjoying this day. Of course he had to do DR sessions still, and all that other stuff you get as an X-Man...but there was still plenty of "visits" with Rogue. He loved everything about her, and was sure she loved him the same way.Remy was right on the money with that thought. He could never get enough of how she spoke, how she looked, or anything. The same went for Rogue.

**...And I'm on Fire when you're near me,**

**I'm on Fire when you speak...**

Alrighty then...thats it....unless u guys wanna give me some ideas for another chapter then...this is it...well..sorry if theres any mispellings, i don't have spell check, and i'm way too tired to look it over...it'd be the 4th time...ok..while i was listening to the songs....i was also watching Futurama..and Family Guy..ahh..those are funny....ok..well..

i'm out pples...Review!..

thegambit...


End file.
